Match Making Mischief
by EikichiKitsune
Summary: New Years is coming and Kaoru decides to help Megumi find a date.
1. the brilliant idea

Match Making Mischief  
  
Chapter One: The brilliant idea  
  
December 13, 2002  
  
Dear journal,  
  
New Year's is coming up soon. We'll be spending it with the others for the first time. Kenshin said that he is happy that he didn't leave now. To tell you the truth I never wanted him to leave me in a room alone. I guess so much time with Kenshin just makes me love him even more. I wonder if he'll kiss me at midnight. That would be a great way to start the New Year.  
  
~Kaoru  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you in here?" Kenshin asked looking into the room.  
  
"Kenshin, do you need something?" Kaoru asked opening the door.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru. I wanted to know if you had any thing you needed in town."  
  
"Ooh, no, are you going there now?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Hum, well I was planning on going to the clinic and see how Dr. Gensai and the others are. Would you like to join me, Kenshin?"  
  
"Ooh I would love to but I have chores to do around the dojo."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, that I am."  
  
"All right, then. I'll tell the others you said hi."  
  
"Thank you Miss Kaoru. Good bye." - - - "Kaoru-chan, what a nice surprise. I'm surprised Sir Ken isn't with you."  
  
"Kenshin had some thing to do but he wanted me to tell every one hi."  
  
"Ooh well isn't that nice. How is Sir Ken doing?"  
  
"He is doing very well."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Megumi, is some thing wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think something is wrong?"  
  
"You're acting weird. Is some thing wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking, that is all."  
  
Kaoru gave her a strange look and insisted on knowing what was wrong. Even if nothing was she wanted to know what was making Megumi act so strange.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh? Ooh nothing I was just trying to figure you out."  
  
"What is there to figure out?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind."  
  
"No, Kaoru, tell me."  
  
"Well, it seems like.."  
  
"Hey, lil' missy and Kitsune."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Megumi said.  
  
"Huh? Sanosuke, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw Kenshin and he wanted me to give some thing to Dr. Gensai."  
  
"He 'trusted' you?"  
  
"Yes, fox, he did. So where is he?"  
  
"Inside."  
  
Sano left the girls and went inside.  
  
"Why would Sir Ken trust him?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"I am sorry Megumi. But uummm.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Megumi, what if I could get you a date before New years? What would you say?"  
  
"I'd say you were insane."  
  
"All right, maybe but I want to."  
  
"Do you really want to?"  
  
"Yes, can I please....."  
  
"Fine, you can. Are you happy now?"  
  
Kaoru nodded her head. 


	2. preparing

Match Making Mischief  
  
Chapter two: Preparing  
  
December 14, 2002  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Megumi said that it would be fine if I set her up on a few dates. So now I need to make a profile for her and a lot of other stuff. I've already set up an email only for the dating dudes. But right now she has gone out with Sanosuke to get some stuff for Dr. Gensai. So that gives me some time to lie about her on the profile. Well not really lie but make it more interesting. Let's hope she never sees it. ^_^  
  
~Kaoru  
  
"Hey, Kaoru, what are you doing?" Miaso asked.  
  
"Nothing really, just making a dating profile for Megumi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told Megumi that I'd find her a date for new years so I'm gonna make a profile for her. Wanna help?"  
  
"Sure. So what do you need on there?"  
  
"Name: Megumi Takani, Age: how old is Megumi?"  
  
"Uum.just put 22 or something young."  
  
"22 alright. Eyes: brown, Hair: dark blue, occupation: doctor, residence: Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"Hobbies: reading, writing, anime, and what else would work?"  
  
"She doesn't watch anime."  
  
"On a dating profile you lie, a lot. Just one lie so far."  
  
"Yes, I guess your right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
- - - "Sanosuke, be careful. You might fall."  
  
"I didn't think you cared, Fox."  
  
"I don't. Some of that medicine is sold out and expensive."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Megumi spun around and gave Sanosuke a mean glare. Sanosuke stepped back and almost tripped.  
  
"See, I told you! Be careful!"  
  
"Well you could have said it nicely and maybe took some of this crap!"  
  
"Fine, and next time you get hurt I'll let you bleed to death!"  
  
"Alright, I'll be careful."  
  
"Thank you. Now come on we only have one thing left to get."  
  
"Okay, okay.as long as we can go back home soon. I guess it is alright."  
  
"You aren't going home with me. You are going to your own trashy apartment. Not my apartment."  
  
"I won't want to go home with you ever!"  
  
Megumi spun around again and threw a rock at Sano.  
  
"OUCH!!! Damn it Fox!!!!!!!!!"  
  
EikichiKurama  
  
A/N: Short chapter.....sorry. N e way: Kaoru gonna get in some trouble in the next few chapters some where in there. I'm typing on the spot so give me a break. Okay well right now I'm debating if Megumi should go out with Sanosuke and/or Aoshi (Sorry for Megumi/Kenshin lovers). Okay well yeah. Ooh.yeah and if any one has a good idea of where the first blind date should be I'd really like to know. Please review or else I may stop this fanfic. And I don't want to right now, at least. Yeah k, well okay. Bye 


End file.
